bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryouta Saburo
Ryouta Saburo (りょうた三郎, Ryōta Saburō) is a Masukage with a great amount experience when it comes in the battlefield and in assasinations. Appearance Personality ﻿Ryouta displays a polite, well-mannered personality to those he meets, usually his allies. Showing a gentle smile to almost everyone, giving them a warm feeling. But a certain few could not ignore his eerie, cold aura that defines who he really is. Deep inside his *Kind Person* demeanor is a merciless, cold-blooded hunter that loves to fight, his usual gentle smile could be replaced to what it seems to be The Devil's Grin. Even though loving battle, he is unlike Zaraki Kenpachi that would weaken himself just to savor every bit of battle, but he does enjoy torturing them slowly. Most would say that rather than just beating or killing his intended targets, he breaks them before going in to the ''main ''show. Although mastering several arts of assasination, he prefers to confront his enemies head-on but he is not the type that would go straight without a back-up plan. There are times where he would add insult to injury, mocking them, telling them how worthless they could be, what makes it worse is that he does it with his polite-way of speaking. ﻿History ﻿(Under Construction) Equipments ﻿'Concealed Weapons - '''Ryouta has about a total of 3, 964 (its just small, ok?) weapons hidden inside his clothes, almost every part of his body has a hidden weapon in it, even his clothes themselves are weapons, mostly for defense. This way, his blind spot is always protected or atleast reduce damages from destructive abilities from his opponents. The weapons vary from blade, monomolecular wires, small time bombs, smoke bombs and more. Powers and Abilities ﻿'Shiru Master - Ryouta is a proficient user of Shiru spells although he does not use them as often as he uses physical weapons. '﻿Dépasser Master - '''When it comes in speed, few could match Ryouta's. He uses the technique with great efficiency that watchers from a distance may see his opponents being lacerated to their destruction while he may appear like he isn't moving at all, though the blue flames on his legs are still visible, allowing one to know if he is using the technique while not actually seeing him does it. '''High Intellect - '''An aspect someone shouldn't overlook, Ryouta possess a vast knowledge of things only a chosen few knows. His high intellect allows him to easily determine weaknesses and even small flaws thats isn't easily seen. '''Master Tactician - '''Ryouta, had proven himself to be a quite crafty combatant. Allowing his body and mind to adapt in different battle environments. '''Enhanced Strength -' 'Enhanced Speed -' 'Enhanced Endurance -' Helix Dagger Ryouta's Helix Dagger is named '''Mer des Sanguins (French for Sea of Blood). It takes the form of a throwing knife, apparently made of silver. ''Helix Release: ''After overflowing the knife with his own reiatsu, Ryouta performs an act in which he has to stab himself with the dagger. Blood would then start to flow out of his body and into the ground, making what it seems to be a pool of blood. Ryouta's overall appearance does not change much, aside from the blood stains it had caused. ''Helix Special Ability: ''The ability Ryouta's helix dagger grants him is the ability to change and duplicate through the use of his blood. Any matter that his blood touches, he can alter its cellular structure in anyway he wants it to be and be able to duplicate the said matter which he had changed, how many depends on how much reiatsu he puts in or how much reishi he had absorbed from the environment but since his battles occurs mostly in the Human World, he relies greatly on his reiryoku reserves. Quotes ﻿ Trivia ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kohai Tochi Residents Category:Collective Vices Category:Masukage Category:RazeOfLight